Maybe Yes, Maybe No
by CaitlinXcowz
Summary: "I'm a vampire, pretty little lady. The amazing vampire, Paul. See these nice, sharp teeth I have? They are all the better to eat you up." Paul said with a smirk, licking his lips as he eyed the girl in front of him. Paul/OC PaulXOC


**Hello! This is my first Lost Boys fic. A good friend of mine asked me to write her a one-shot story, so here it is! I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys. If I did, Paul, Marko, David, Dwayne, and I would be having sexy orgies. All. The. Time.**

* * *

><p>"Kaleb, come on, let's just go." A short, green-eyed girl with curly, dark brown hair said. She glanced around the crowded boardwalk in annoyance. She hated crowds.<p>

"No! Kim, I'm having a good time. We can leave later." A boy, with dark brown hair that was spiked up into a dangerously tall Mohawk, said.

The girl, known as Kim, glared darkly at the boy standing next to her, putting a hand on her full hips, "Kaleb, I only came to the Boardwalk with you tonight with you tonight because you're leaving to Denmark for the next twelve weeks tomorrow. You know I hate crowds. And people. And the music they play here" Kim said as she looked up at her six foot tall best friend.

"Yeah, but c'mon Kimmie! You're my best friend." He whined, widening his large brown eyes and staring at the girl, Kim, who was almost a foot shorter than him.

She rolled her eyes, a small smile on playing in her lips, "I know. I just wanted you to know that I'm not happy about this."

Kaleb grinned at the girl next to him, slinging his arm around her shoulders, "It's not like you have anything better to do." He chuckled, as he began walking down the boardwalk.

Kim playfully smacked Kaleb, "Kitty and I were _going_ to hang out…" She trailed off, grinning up at him, her green eyes glittering mirthfully in the flashing lights of the boardwalk.

Kaleb threw his head back and laughed, "When are you two not together? Can't I get some alone time with you?"

Kim smiled and punched him lightly in the stomach and asked with a large smile on her face, "Jealous?"

"Of course." He said in mock seriousness.

Kim chuckled and then rolled her eyes again. The couple had left the loud sounds and blinding lights of the boardwalk a few minutes ago and they were walking down the empty streets of Santa Carla. They were slowly sauntering towards the quiet, rural area that tourists and locals usually left alone in favour of partying on the beach or causing chaos on the boardwalk. "So, you excited for Denmark?" Kim asked, glancing up at Kaleb as they walked.

Kim was going to miss him. As annoying as he was, he always stuck by her. Ever since the third grade when Kaleb was dared to kiss Kim on the playground and Kim punched him in the face and broke his nose, the two had been glued at the hip. Kim didn't like people. In fact, she hated most of them, but Kaleb was able to crack through the thick shell that she hid herself in. The two became very close friends, very quickly. They were as thick as thieves and practically inseparable. When Kim and Kaleb were children, all of the boys that they went to school with, up until the sixth grade, were terrified that the green-eyed girl would beat them up if they looked at her the wrong way. After sixth grade, the boys almost completely forgot about their fear of Kim hurting them. Instead, they feared what Kaleb would do if he caught anyone saying anything bad about Kim. Many people thought that the two were dating, but they were like brother and sister.

"Of course. I just wish I could take you with me." Kaleb sighed as he messed up her hair.

"You just want something pretty to look at." Kim smirked at him as she swatted his hand away.

Kaleb laughed out loud, but his laughter was abruptly stopped when he was pulled into a small alley that the two friends were walking by. Kim heard Kaleb screaming and a sickening snap, followed by pained whimpers. Kim's green eyes widened and she threw her back against the wall outside the alley. She felt her heart pounding against her chest and her breath come in ragged gasps. She peeked around the corner to see what was happening to Kaleb, but it was too dark to see anything. Kim could hear Kaleb crying out softly in pain somewhere in the darkness. She sucked in a deep, calming breath of air as she grabbed a small knife out of her pocket. It was one that Kaleb gave her for protection. She always carried it with her.

"Kaleb?" Kim called out timidly, as she stepped into the dark alleyway, the knife held firmly in her clenched hand.

There was no answer and it was much too dark for Kim to see anything that was going on in the alley. She walked further into the blackened alley, prepared to beat the hell out of whoever had hurt Kaleb, when she was assaulted with the metallic scent of freshly spilled blood. Kim gagged and slapped her hand over her nose, breathing through her mouth, so she wouldn't have to smell the stomach churning scent. Kim's eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness that surrounded her. She glanced farther down the alley, terrified of what she would see. What she saw almost made her choke on the air that she was breathing.

Blood. That was the first thing that registered in Kim's mind. Blood, blood, and more blood. Kim's eyes widened as she took in the sight in front of her. To the green-eyed girl, it looked like a blood bank had exploded all over the narrow passageway that she was standing in. In the middle of the alley, there was Kaleb, his eyes open and glassy and his breaths coming out in shallow, laboured pants. Kaleb was so close to death. Kim could feel the bubble of panic trying to rise and burst open in her chest, but she forced it down, taking in quick, rapid breaths instead, as she forced herself to remain in a semi-calm state of mind. Kaleb's neck was torn apart, his tendons and veins and arteries were visible to the world. If Kim had looked close enough, she would have been able to see a hint of Kaleb's spinal bone through the mass of ripped flesh and muscle. Blood was gushing out of Kaleb's hideous wound, bubbling and running over his body and on to the ground below. Kaleb's legs were both broken, the limbs sticking out at odd ends, with the shattered bone of his right leg sticking out of Kaleb's flesh and his, now destroyed, pants. There was a man hovered over Kaleb's prone form. Kim wasn't sure what he was doing at the moment, but Kim knew that she had just seen Kaleb's killer. Her hands began to shake and she dropped the knife she was carrying in shock.

Tears pricked at Kim's eyes, threatening to spill over and leave salty trails down her cheeks, but she forced herself to blink them back. She took a terrified step backwards. And then another. And another. Kim kept backing up until she was backed against the side of one of the buildings that the alley was in between. Kim's body slowly slid down the wall as she felt the cold, harsh shock trying to overpower her body and take control, but Kim fought to keep her sanity and stay conscious. She needed to get out of the alley and towards safety. The rational part of Kim's mind was screaming at her to move, to run, to call the police, to _do anything_! Not just act like a sitting duck in the alley where her best friend was just murdered _when the fucking murderer was still in the fucking alley_. But as calm as Kim seemed, she was too shocked to move. The shock and pain of seeing someone she loved as much as Kaleb was slowly turning her numb. She couldn't move. She was too horrified. Kim took in a shaky breath to try and calm herself and make herself get the hell out of the alley, but her shaky breath had attracted the attention of the last person she wanted to notice her.

Then, Kaleb's murderer, who was hovered over Kaleb's, now dead, body turned towards Kim. The man had sharp, dangerous looking fangs and was covered in Kaleb's blood. His face was deformed and animalistic and he had piercing yellow eyes. His blonde hair was wild and untamed. Kim made a strangled sound in her throat. She had never felt fear this intense before. Whatever killed Kaleb was definitely not human. The… _thing_… slowly, almost in a mock sensual manner, licked the blood off of his finger, never once taking his eyes off of Kim. He walked forward slowly, observing the sitting girl with a hungry and calculating gaze. His gaze soon melted into a sexy smirk as he eyed the girl up and down. She was easy on the eyes.

"Hey there, babe. I didn't notice you before. Sorry 'bout that. I was kinda busy, as you can see." He said with a nonchalant gesture to the mangled body of Kaleb.

Kim nodded slowly, already sure that she was going to die. "It's alright." She said hoarsely.

"You're cute." He smiled wolfishly, blood dripping down his chin in slow rivulets, staining his skin and clothing a garish crimson colour.

"Thanks." Kim whispered, fearing that she would choke on the fear that was consuming her if she spoke any louder.

The blonde man that was a few feet away from Kim, suddenly appeared at her side, "You're welcome, Shorty."

"I'm not short." She snapped back, an instinct reaction that she was so used to saying that she couldn't stop herself from speaking it out loud. She shut her mouth quickly and bit her lip while she stared at the blood covered man, waiting for him to lash out and snap her neck. What he did next surprised her. He laughed. It started out as a quiet chuckle, but soon evolved into deep, ground shaking belly laughs. "You," He said, still laughing, "Are delusional."

Kim stared at him, shocked that he had not killed her yet. She decided to humor the monster in front of her, in hopes of staying alive as long as possible, "What do you mean…?" She asked slowly, hoping that his good mood wouldn't suddenly vanish.

"You are short, Shorty." He said, laughing harder, "It's funny that you say you aren't."

"Are you high?" Kim asked, forgetting who or _what_ she was talking to for a moment, before she clamped her mouth shut and bit her tongue once again, hoping that what she had just said did not seal her fate of death to come even sooner.

"Hell yeah, Shorty! High on blood!" Paul said, grinning manically.

Kim made another strangled sound, "What are you?" She gasped out.

"I'm a vampire, pretty little lady. The amazing vampire, Paul. See these nice, sharp teeth I have? They are all the better to eat you up." Paul said, licking his lips as he eyed Kim.

"Why haven't you?" The brown haired girl asked quietly.

"Haven't I what?" Paul questioned, cocking his head to the side in confusion. Usually his victims begged for their lives, not ask why he hadn't killed them yet.

"Eaten me up." Kim stated, mildly annoyed at the blonde's stupidity.

Paul smirked devilishly, "I like to play with my food."

Kim stared at the vampire in front of her and then demanded, "Pinch me."

"Why? I wouldn't want to make a pretty girl like you cry." Paul snickered.

"I need to know if I'm dreaming." Kin said firmly.

Paul smirked and said, "I have a better idea."

Paul zoomed over to the dead body of Kaleb and ripped off an arm. Whatever blood was left in Kaleb's beaten body oozed out onto the asphalt. "Catch." Paul said with a wink as tossed the mutilated arm at Kim. Kim didn't move as the arm hit her square in the chest. Blood dripped down her chest, into her ample cleavage, staining her bra and shirt with blood.

Kim stood stock still, fear, shock, and anger keeping her from vomiting all over the ground in the alley. "W-" Kim started, but she was quickly cut off.

"Oops. Let Pauly help you with that!" He cackled as he stalked towards Kim. Paul grabbed Kim, hauling the petrified girl to her feet and he pulled her towards him, tangling one of his clawed hands in her hair and wrapping one of his ice cold arms around her waist, rendering her immobile. The wild blonde vampire looked at her with a predatory grin and trailed his tongue down her neck, moving towards her chest, cleaning up the blood that had splattered all over Kim's chest. Paul moved his tongue slowly and sensually over the top of Kim's breasts, trailing slowly back to her neck, licking all of the blood away. Paul pulled his face from Kim's neck, smiling demonically at her. Blood dripped off of Paul's face and splattered onto Kim's pale cheek, running down her smooth skin like tears. Paul grinned at her and bent over her again, slowly licking the dark liquid off of her cheeks. "Mm mmm… your fear adds a pleasant aftertaste…"

Kim stared at Paul with wide eyes, noticing that he no longer looked like a monster, but just a normal man, "That's… good?" She asked; her breathing shallow and her pupils dilated. She was going into shock, Paul noted.

"Yes. Very, very good." Paul answered huskily.

Kim gulped and then opened her mouth to speak, "When are you going to kill me?"

"For someone who just witnessed her boyfriend get killed, you're really calm. I like that." Paul answered, trailing a sharpened nail down the side of Kim's face, avoiding her question.

"He wasn't my boyfriend. He was my best friend." Kim said, her voice sounding tight and strangled.

"How do you feel about me killing him? C'mon Shorty, be honest. I'd love to know." Paul said, flashing his gleaming fangs in a sadistic smile.

"Shocked." Kim said in a pained whisper.

"Is that all? If he was your best friend, wouldn't you be feeling a little angry? Upset? Murderous?" Paul asked, his smile widening. "Broken hearted? Depressed? Terrified? You better pick one Shorty; I can go on all night…"

"Yes." Kim choked out, tears beginning to fall down her face.

"Good! You do have some sort of emotions behind that calm exterior." Paul said, licking one of Kim's tears off of her face, "Now, it was yes to which one…?

"All of them. I despise you." Kim said, the anger that was hidden by fear and shock making itself known.

"Let's make a deal." Paul said suddenly, changing subjects and letting go of Kim quickly and pacing away. Kim fell to the ground in a heap, her legs weak from fear and shock.

Kim glared at the vampire in front of her from her spot on the cold ground, "What kind of a deal…?"

"You give me your blood." Paul stated, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"And?" Kim questioned.

"And what?" Paul shot back at her.

"What do I get?"

Paul looked at the green-eyed girl strangely.

"You said 'let's make a deal'. Usually that entails that both ends of the party get something that they want." Kim explained, her dark glare deepening.

"Oh! Right," Paul said with a smile that would revel the Cheshire cat, "You give me your blood and I kill you quickly."

"No." Kim snapped.

"You give me your blood and I let you go as a paraplegic with excessive brain damage?" Paul offered.

"No!" Kim snarled.

"Hey! I'm being generous here!" Paul said as his arms rose as if he were under attack, "How 'bout you give me your blood and I think about letting you live?"

Kim cocked her head to the side and asked, "Why do you want my blood so bad?"

"You smell…" Paul inhaled air through his nose, "Delicious."

"Thanks?" Kim asked.

"It was a definitely a compliment." Paul said, as he paced around the small alley, "Blood smells good to all vampires, but once in a while, you find someone who smells so good, it's hard to resist ripping them to shreds and bathing in their blood. For me, that's you, Shorty."

Kim was unsure of what to say. She opened her mouth to speak, but Paul appeared in front of her again, pressing a finger hard against her lips. "Shh…" Paul said in a hushed tone, his fingers tracing the outline of the girl's lips, "Play dead."

Kim looked startled, "Why the hell should I-"

"Just do it!" Paul snarled, his face morphing to the face of a monster.

Kim let out a startled squeak and went limp in Paul's arms, 'playing dead' like Paul had asked her to. Paul felt a tiny gust of wind and looked over to his left to see David, his vampire brother and leader of "The Lost Boys", land beside him.

"Hurry up and finish eating," David said, "We don't have all night."

"Of course we do," Paul said with a cocky grin, "We're vamps after all."

"We have other business to attend to. You need to stop playing with your food." David said with a cold glare. He hated having to always wait around for Paul.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll meet up with you when I'm done." Paul said flippantly with his signature smirk on his face.

"Ten minutes. Tops." David ordered as he turned to take flight.

Paul rolled his eyes.

"Paul." David said sternly.

"Got it, got it. Ten minutes." Paul said, not wanting to get into a fight.

When Paul was certain that David was far enough away, he flicked Kim's nose, "Wakey, wakey."

Kim opened her eyes and glared deeply as the curly-haired vampire in front of her, "What the hell was that all about?"

"That," Paul started, gesturing to the empty space where David had occupied mere moments ago, "Was David."

Kim nodded and said nothing. She didn't want to know who David was. She just wanted to get the hell away from Paul.

"Well, back to where I was before I was so rudely interrupted…" Paul began, grinning, bringing his face closer to Kim's.

"Where we-" Kim started, but was cut off abruptly as Paul's lips crashed onto Kim's. Kim's green eyes widened in shock and disgust. She could taste the coppery tinge of blood on Paul's lips, so she shut her mouth even tighter, refusing to let the murdering bastard have his way with her.

"Come on, Shorty, kiss me back." Paul said, breaking the contact.

"No." Kim hissed.

Paul smirked and covered Kim's lips with his again, pinching her nose so she was unable to breathe. Kim struggled against Paul's iron grip, but the wild blonde would not let go. Kim could feel Paul smirking against her mouth. Kim's lungs were burning for the oxygen that she could not get. She tried to push Paul away from her, but the vampire just slammed her body against the wall, grinding his hips into hers and pinning her arms behind her back. Kim squeezed her eyes together tightly and opened her mouth, taking a much needed breath of air. As soon as Kim's mouth was open, Paul's tongue shot into her mouth and his hands went to the back of her head, holding her in place. He forcefully kissed her in hopes of getting a reaction out of the calm female. He smirked when he felt her lips slowly start to move against his and he tangled his hands in her hair, asserting his dominance over her.

Kim let out a soft moan of pleasure, her arms moving up Paul's arms and clasping together around his neck. She felt Paul kiss along her jaw line and his feather light lips move down towards her neck, when suddenly she felt a sharp pain. Her green eyes flew open and she began to panic, trying to pull away from the vampire, but Paul held on tighter, pausing for only a moment to whisper in Kim's ear, "I didn't bite you; I cut you with my nails…"

The curly-haired girl stopped struggling, but she could not calm her hammering heart as she felt Paul's tongue begin to lap at her neck, licking up the blood that was welling up from the cut. Her head went back and she took in a deep breath. This feeling was… incredible. Pleasure coursed through her veins and as much as Kim tried to fight it, the sensual waves that were washing over her were hard to fight. Paul soon moved from Kim's neck to her lips and the two took part in a steamy kiss. The vampire and the human soon lost track of time as the world seemed to fade around them. Kim was only aware of Paul's lips moving against her own and how the vampire's body pressed up against her. Paul was distracted by the human's erratic heartbeat and how his pants were becoming uncomfortably tight.

Paul suddenly let go of Kim, sensing that David, Marko, and Paul would soon come looking for him. He must have been kissing the small human in front of him for much longer than ten minutes. The vampire watched the beautiful green-eyes girl in front of him with predatory eyes and a twisted smile. "You… taste wonderful."

Kim put her hand against the cut Paul made on her neck, hoping to cease the blood flow, and shuddered, "Thank you…?"

Paul winked and said, "You're welcome, Shorty. So, whatcha gonna do now?"

"Excuse me?" Kim asked, thrown off by the seemingly innocent question.

Suddenly, she was slammed into the wall, Paul's strong hand grasping onto her throat without mercy, "I said, what are you going to do now?" He hissed.

"Go… home…?" Kim wheezed.

Paul nodded, "Good answer. Yes, you're going to go home and not breathe a word of this to anybody. If people ask questions, any questions at all, say you were in a surfing accident."

Kim was shocked. "You're going to let me live?"

Paul didn't speak; he just smiled darkly at Kim. The vampire let her go; his smile widening as Kim landed on shaky legs and had to lean against the wall to keep herself upright. "I'll let you go… for now…"

Kim looked at Paul sharply, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that this won't be the last you see of me."

Kim gulped, "So, you'll kill me later?"

A crazy look entered into Paul's beautiful blue eyes, "Maybe yes, maybe no. You'll just have to wait and find out."

"No. You're going to leave me alone." The short girl said firmly.

Paul threw back his head and laughed, "Sure thing, Shorty, if you say so."

"I mean it Paul. I promise not to tell anyone, as long as I never see your face again." Kim hissed.

Paul glanced up at the sky and then stared directly at Kim, "Run, Shorty. Now. I'll let you go this time, but know this, wherever you go and wherever you hide, I'll find you. And when I do…" Paul trailed off as he licked his lips, "I'll have my way with you and then drain you dry. Got it?"

Kim nodded. She was done with fighting with him. She just wanted to get home alive.

Paul appraised the curvy girl with devious eyes before his lips turned up in a sinful smirk, "Then go. I'll be watching you."

Kim turned away from Paul and walked calmly out of the alley. She would not show Paul the panic and terror that he had instilled in her. She calmly walked all the way home, let herself into her one bedroom apartment, turned on all of the lights, and fell into bed, her bloody clothes still covering her body. She let out a shaky breath she didn't realize that she was holding and steeled herself. Tomorrow, she would go into hiding. She would change her name, move to a different country, and get a new hairstyle. There was no way in hell that she'd let Paul find her. And if the vampire ever found her, she would make sure that she got revenge and killed Paul for killing Kaleb.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! My first Lost Boys fic. Please tell me what you think of it. Reviews and constructive critisism are always welcome and much appreciated! Thanks for reading! <strong>


End file.
